Nista!
by baka.mania
Summary: ULUM VS "SEX" . cHAP 2 UP! Dosa baca ni fict kalo belum cukup umur. Ehm! Inget woy! Ni masih rate T
1. menjelang nista

KONNIIIIIIIIIICHIWAAAAAAA~~!!!

Yosh! Saya author penuh enerjik [malah kelebihan] datang membawa fict ternista, tergaje, tergk penting dan ter-piip- piiip- -piiip- pip- piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-!! [jangan salah kan author kalo fict nya jauh dari harapan anda-anda sekalian]

**WARNING **: OOC, AU, Shonen ai [yaoi], gaje, NO DEATH NOTE BOOK, super gk nyambung banget ma yang di anime, kenistaan nasib author ditumpahkan dalam fict ini, merupakan fict yang terinspirasi pada nasib nista author dan kakak-kakak kelas XII IPA 1

**Rated **: K--T

**Pairings **: RaitoxL, MattxMello, NearxMisa [hahahahah nggk lah! bohong! Near masi anak-anak. Gk bakalan gua pair-pairin! Apa lagi sama Misa]

**Summary **: Hidup ini tak selamanya balance. Bahkan dibalik kenistaan, masih ada tawa. Kumpulan fict nista yang [gk ngejamin] akan mengocok perut anda.

**Author **: Rouri a.k.a Ma'i

Maap, gua gk pinter disklaimer-disklaimeran==' langsung ajalah. Pokoknya kisah maupun tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya gua. Kalo fict ini, sah seutuhnya punya gua.

Yo! Enjoy aja lah baca penpik gua. [kalo enjoy itu juga]

~ NISTA ~®

Chapter 1 : **Menjelang kenistaan**

By

**Rouri a.k.a Ma'i**

Pilar-pilar sekolah menggema. Memantulkan suara―kelewat―ceria. Berdiri kokoh sejak tahun 1987 sampai sekarang. Tidak pernah mengenal lelah, tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak pernah merasa bosan. Mereka tidak akan jemu dan malas berdiri disini. Tidak akan. Mereka bahkan takut jika suatu saat nanti harus roboh dan berhenti memantulkan suara-suara murid sekolah ini. Ya, sekolah menengah atas, SMA Negeri 3 Kota Sukabumi [disingkat : Smanti]. Sekolah RSBI pertama di kota Sukabumi yang sangat dibanggakan. Sekolah yang mengharumkan nama siapapun yang berada didalamnya. Jadi, merupakan kebanggaan bagi pilar-pilar ini yang menopang atap sekolah terhormat.

Murid-murid yang bisa bersekolah disini hanya murid-murid yang memenuhi standar kualitas mendekati internasional. Sekolah yang akan menciptakan manusia ber_skill _tinggi dari bibit emas. Terbukti dari pencetakan penghargaan-penghargaan, piala, medali emas, dan segala prestasi tektek bengek yang mulai dari tingkat wilayah sekitar sampai internasional. Tapi, tahukah kalian tentang dibalik kesuksesan itu? NISTA! Kata kunci utama yang bisa mewakili semuanya. Setiap murid harus mengalami sekurang-kurangnya setengah semester kenistaan untuk meraih kesuksesan tersebut.

Sistem belajar yang bagai denda pidana, menyita waktu santai. Bagi sebagian warga Smanti, RSBI hanya symbol dari penjara. Mereka menyesal telah lolos dalam tes seleksi masuk Smanti dan bahkan berfikir ingin keluar dari sekolah nista ini. Mereka nekat mengumpulkan poin-poin negative sebagai alasan keluar dari sekolah. Untuk mengetahui lebih dalam tentang kenistaan Smanti yang dipenuhi kisah-kisah cinta [halah], mari kita lihat melalui sudut pandang tokoh-tokoh kita, yakni, Raito, L [yang biasa dipanggil Ryuzaki] Matt, dan Mello.

"Oh, Guru...mohon ampun, atas dosa dan dosa… slama ini… ku tak peduli kan nama mu, tak pedulikan printah mu, sampai sekarang aku harus remidial~" [lagi nyanyi lagu gigi yang judulnya akhir]

Pagi-pagi buta, tokoh kita yang punya rambut blonde sudah nyanyi-nyanyi gaje ala gembel pasar jalanan. Maklum lah, punya insomnia. Dari 5 jam yang lalu, tokoh kita ini sudah mencoba menghafal materi pelajaran yang akan dipelajari nanti disekolah. Namun, smua itu sia-sia saja. Hanya kata 'Eubacteria' yang menempel di otak tanpa tahu apa artinya. Tidak apa lah… yang penting ada usaha.

Nyanyinya makin menjadi-jadi begitu hape nokia bertipe 5300 alias si express music yang jadul berciak-ciak menandakan ada sms. Yang sudah jelas isi smsnya adalah "woy! Bangun woy! Jangan Cuma nyanyi ala orang stress, tahajud sono!" kira-kira begitu deh. Pokoknya intinya dalah solat tahajud. Dan si pengirim tak asing, tak aneh, tak kenal maka tak sayang [lah?] adalah Raito Yagami alias si Gembel No Satu. Murid yang sudah dari lahir mendapatkan kepintaraan. Mello―tokoh kita yang lagi nyanyi― sampai iri setengah mati.

"Heh, kunyuk! Berisik lu! Gua belum tidur, jadi mana sah kalo gua shalat sekarang juga!" komentarnya pada hapenya sendiri. Bukannya mengirim sms balik malah teriak-teriak dilayar hape. Sampai air ludahnya ngecret. Jijay dah!

Kemudian dia menjatuhkan badan dikasur. Merentangkan badan sambil menguap. Menguap? _Alhamdulillah_, artinya dia bisa tidur. Tapi……tiba-tiba otak setannya mengajak jempol-jempol manis khas perawatan pedi medi buat mencet-mencet keypad dan OL FB!!! Yokata, si Mello mah emang dari sono nya terlahir berjiwa setan. Jadi diikutin aja tuh niat busuk.

MIG33 v4.2

User name : bebek_cantix

Password : xxxxxxxxxxx

Log in

……………………………………

Log in to facebook

………………………..

Downloading contact-list

……………………………..

Bebek_cantix

Status : Remidial sebleng!

Mail [2]

IDR 0.0

Facebook [Kambing kejebur di got]

f **Amulet heart**

f **jr galuhh gembel Beenhoer**

fxxxxxxxx

fxxxxxxxx

f** kimbum belum mandi**

f xxxxxxxxxxxxx

f **sii charmant**

f xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAT : Kimbum Belum Mandi

**Kambing Kejebur…**: Matt! [02.34 a.m]

Mello mengotak-ngatik bagian aplikasi chatt lainnya sementara menunggu jawaban dari orang yang baru saja dia kirim pesan melalui chatting fb.

-Bip!-

Tak lama, Hapenya berbunyi. Tanda ada balasan.

CHAT : Kimbum Belum Mandi

**Kambing Kejebur…**: Matt! [02.34 a.m]

**Kimbum Belum Ma.**..: ape? [02.35 a.m]

**Kambing Kejebur...**: hhe . gk papa. gi ngap? Np blm tdr? [02.35 a.m]

Melo kembali menunggu jawaban. Kali ini terasa lama. Sampai dia kesal dan nyaris mau ngelempar hapenya. Untung suara bip terdengar. Langsung niatnya hilang. Terhapus bersih.

**Kimbum Belum Ma.**..: nyelesein game. Jgn chatting! [02.40]

"Anjlok! Sombong amat si Matt. Mentang-mentang dirumah ada kompi yang dipasang inet. Ampe ngenet jam segini. Paling-paling main game masak-masakan di FB. Najjis lu, Matt!"

Mello melempar hapenya ke sembarang tempat setelah sebelumnya meng log out dulu dari mig33. Dia menarik selimut dan meringkuk. Memejamkan mata walau tahu tak akan tidur.

_'…itsuka hikari ni mukau, sakasama no chou…kimi to kami wo kiru, kagami no naka. Jigouchu no nouka, hibiku ashioto. Taezu ame no oto ga, tsui-'_

[ringtun hapenya si Mello tuh!]

Ditekan saja sembarang tombol olehnya hanya untuk sekedar menghentikan dering.

2…

4…

7…

10 menit kemudian hape kembali berciak. Membuat Mello ingin melempar hape sialan itu ke dinding. Tapi sampai kapan pun, Mello tak akan benar-benar sanggup melakukan itu. Kalo hape jadulnya sampai hancur, dia tak akan mampu membeli hape murah berkamera lainnya. Maklum, miskin.

"Si Matt itu ya, ngapain coba malem-malem maen game. Mendingan juga chat sama gua." Mello menggerutu kesal sembari membuka 2 pesan yang tertera dilayar hape.

Pesan 1 :

Dari : Gembel xx3

Napa oph ? kn lg c8 .

Ol lg !

Pesan 2 :

Dari : Gembel xx3

Ih . gg dd blz . Bt!

Sejenak Mello membeku. Menahan nafas. Wajahnya beku sumringah. Ekspresi tolol kalau nemu duit seribu waktu gk punya duit sama sekali. Dan duit seribu itu penyelamat hidup, buat ongkos.

"DIA NUNGGUIN SMS DARI GUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Wow. Edan ne… si Mello teriak kenceng banget ampe tetangga sebelah mengaung gagah dan pasti menang mengalahkan raungan singa.

Yah, Si Mello buru-buru bersembunyi di balik selimut. Meringkuk berakting tidur. Derap langkah terdengar. Tak lama, pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Sayup-sayup cahaya kuning menerobos masuk ke kamar Mello yang gelap gulita. Disusul sumpah serapah tak berguna dari ibu yang baru saja membuka pintu. Pintu kembali tertutup tanpa omelan pelan yang berhenti.

Fuh… Mello selamet dari amukan sang nyokap. Orang tua gampang banget ditipu.

Si Mello cengar-cengir gaje. Cengiran kuda yang berkilau dalam kegelapan. Senang karena si Matt tercintah menunggu smsnya. Hooo Mello kesemsem.

xxxNistaxxx

Pendakian menuju sekolah dimulai. Setiap hari harus mendaki gunung lewati lembah [halah…lebay]. Yep! Untuk bisa sampai di skul, semua murid harus mendaki jalan aspal yang memang sangat nanjak. Kira-kira 100 M lah… Dan itu sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi para pelajar yang kesiangan. Bisa tambah telat. Seperti halnya yang dialami Mello, Master Kesiangan. Seluruh point negative yang totalnya 27 poin itu rata-rata dipenuhi oleh pelanggaran no 3 alias kesiangan dan no 10 C alias tidak melaksanankan tugas piket. 3 poin lagi, Si Mello kudu ngadep BK bareng ortu.

Setelah berjuang keras, akhirnya Mello tiba di depan gerbang. Huh…lelah. Seperti dugaannya, pintu gerbang telah ditutup dan ada begitu banyak siswa yang berdiri didepan gerbang, berebutan ingin segera masuk. Sebagian ada yang mengacung-acungkan buku poin agar segera dapat masuk. Mirip sekali dengan masyarakat miskin Indonesia yang kepingin dapet daging kurban itu lho… ada juga yang cuek-cuek aja, seperti si Matt. Duduk manis di pinggir jalan, jauh dari kerumunan siswa-siswi kesiangan, asyik main PSP. Mello menghampirinya.

"Kesiangan gara-gara baru bisa tidur jam setengah 6?" kata Matt tiba-tiba ketika Mello tiba disampingnya. Mata nya tetap terfokus pada layar PSP. Dia menggigit bibir, tanda ketegangan. Terkadang bergerak ke kiri-kanan. Mengocok PSP, berteriak pelan dan tersenyum bak orang gila.

"Hahh…." Mello mendesah pasrah, lalu ikut duduk disamping Matt. "Gua bingung klo ortu ampe dipanggil ke skul. Masalahnya ada di bokap gua. Ntar, gua dipecat dari jabatan anak. Terus gua ngelamar jadi apa, coba? Pembokat?" Mello melepas topi SMA nya dan melemparnya ketelapak tangan. Persis seperti tukang angkot yang gagal nyari duit banyak, atau setorannya kurang.

"Poin elu udah berapa?" Tanya Mello.

"Li…lim-lima! ARGHT! 2 nyawa lagi!"

Mello membuang muka ogah-ogahan. Gk guna banget ngemeng ma makhluk satu ini. Bagi Matt, di dunia ini hanya ada dirinya dan game. [titik!]

xxxNistaxxx

8.00 a.m

Mello tiba di depan kelas. Naas, pelajaran kali ini adalah pelajaran bahasa inggris yang gurunya adalah… eng ingeng ingeeeeeeng ngeeng ngeeeng!! MR ASRON!!!! Guru yang mempunyai senyum ramah dibuat-buat. Bikin yang liat eneg setengah mati. So' bisa ngemeng b, Inggris. Kalo lagi ngemeng b. inggris, pasti banyak kata "to the" dan " to be".

Toktoktok!

Mello mengetek pintu.

"Ya, silahkan masuk!" kata Pak Asron ramah [dibuat-buat]. Dia sedang berdiri di depan whiteboard sambil memegang spidol. Rupanya hendak menulis.

"Eh, Pak!" kata Mello salah tingkah sambil memasang cengiran khas kuda gitu deh…

"Jam berapa sekarang, nak?" Pak Asron menunjuk jam dinding dengan jari sopan. Mello Cuma nyengir ala kuda lebih lebar. "Silahkan tunggu diluar sambil berdiri."

Mello kembali menutup pintu. Berjalan lambat di koridor. Menarik nafas berat, sambil mengelus-ngelus dada berkata…. "Untung dikeluarin…" Dia cekikikan habis-habisan. Berlari cepat tanpa menimbulkan suara langkah di sepanjang koridor. Menuju kelas X-1. Dimana itu adalah kelas yang nantinya Matt hampiri.

Mello berdiri manis dimulut koridor menuju kelas X-1. Kadang-kadang melantunkan nada-nada gajebo. Tak lama, yang ditunggu tiba.

"Lama amat sih?!" protes Mello sebelum yang dating bisa bernafas lega.

"Biasa…bu Nurida… huh, make acara elus-elus kepala gua lagi" jawabnya kusut sambil mengacak-acak rambut. Membuatnya kembali seperti gaya Matt pada biasanya.

Sekilas info aja, Bu Nurida itu guru yang paling tercentil dan terbawel se Smanti. Paling hobi poto-poto dan dipuji. Ngefan berat sama yang namanya RAITO YAGAMI [Gembel xx1] dan MATT [Gembel xx3].

Mello mengelus-ngelus rambut Matt dengan kasar. Megelus setiap helai rambut. Terus mengelusnya sampai semua berhasil dielus. Matt sedikti berontak karena hal yang paling tidak disenangi adalah : dielus.

"Adududuh… MEL! Apaan sih lu?!"

"Lu lebih suka dielus ma siapa, gua atao Bu Nurida?"

"Yang namanya dielus, gua gk suka. Mau yang ngelusnya itu elu atau Bu Nurida, gua gk suka!"

Mello diam. Berhenti mengelus. Bibirnya agak maju beberapa senti. Matanya mengarah tepat ke Matt. Mata tak mengandung arti apa-apa.

"Nape lu monyong-monyong kayak gitu? Mau gua cium?!"

Mello tak bergeming. Tidak menambahkan panjang monyong maupun menguranginya.

SET!

Matt menarik kepala Mello. Matt agak mebungkuk menyeimbangi Mello. Lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Mello. Hanya tempelan. Jari-jemari yang menelusup diantara rambut-rambut blonde lembut, mencengkram kepala Mello. Bukan cengkraman yang menyakitkan. Tapi, seolah cengkraman itu hanyalah satu-satunya pergerakan yang bisa digerakkan.

Lama…lama sekali mereka menempelkan bibir. Hanya tempelan. TEMPELAN SODARA-SODARA! Sampai Mello menarik kemeja Matt. Membuat dada masing-masing mendekat. Barulah ada pergerakan lain dari Mello. Matt membalas dan….pergerakan terhenti! Terhenti tiba-tiba! Padahalkan baru mulai… dihentikan oleh apa? Oleh si pengganggu menyebalkan, sodara-sodara!

"Eh?" kata si pangganggu yang kaget melihat adegan MattXMello. Si Pengganggu tidak sendiri, dia berdua dengan temannya yang juga sedang kaget menyaksikan adegan 'cihuy'.

Matt dan Mello malah diam. Bukannya melepas "tempelan", malah membiarkannya terus menempel.

"Woy! Bisa ditunda? Kita mau lewat nih." Kata teman si pengganggu.

"Gk apa-apa, Raito-Kun!"

"Ha?!" Raito agak tercengang melirik L.

Dalam gerakan kilat, sebelum Raito mampu mencerna gerakan mendadak itu, L menarik kemeja Raito. Membungkam mulut yang hendak berkomentar itu. L sedikit jinjit. Padahal tinggi dia dan Raito sama, tapi Karena dia sedikit bungkuk, ya jadi….

L menurunkan kakinya, berhenti jinjit. Karena sekarang, Raito membungkuk. Raito menarik tubuh L. Melingkarkan kedua lengan kurusnya di pinggang ramping L. Tangan L sendiri melingkar di leher Raito. Ciuman mereka sangat berbeda dengan ciuman Matt dan Mello. Ciuman Raito dan L terlalu bernafsu. Saling berebut. Tak jarang ada desahan mereka yang terdengar sampai ke telinga Matt dan Mello.

"Bwahh!" Matt melepas "tempelan"nya. Menarik tangan Mello. Buru-buru berlari melewati pintu kelas X-1. Berharap tidak ada yang melihat mereka dari balik kaca pintu saat lewat.

Matt membawa Mello lari. Lari secepat yang dia bisa. Mello tak berontak sedikit pun. Membiarkan Matt bertindak sesuka hati.

Tibalah mereka di toilet for gentlemen. Matt buru-buru membuka salah satu pintu toilet. Memasukkan serta Mello ke dalamnya. Ditutup rapat dan dikunci. Ditarik lagi tubuh Mello agar mendekat. Dan…dicium lagi. Ruangan toilet yang harusnya Cuma untuk satu orang, tapi diisi dua orang, membuat mereka harus berdekat-dekatan. Memang itulah tujuan Matt.

Ciuman makin brutal. Apalagi Matt yang mengacak-acak rambut Mello. Tangannya bahkan mulai berani. Turun kebawah, meremas bokong Mello. Mello sendiri tidak tinggal diam. Satu persatu dia membuka kancing kemeja Matt sambil mendesah dikala ada kesempatan. Nafas keduanya makin memburu. Mello terangsang oleh remasan Matt. Apalagi Matt yang memancing Mello agar demikian.

Wah….merembet ke vulgar. Matt telanjang dada. Terlihat sekseh dan menggiurkan. Dandanan Mello acak-acakan. Wajahnya kusut "minta nambah". Bikin Matt merinding terangsang Cuma Karena penampilan Mello kayak gitu.

"Beibeh…" kata Mello setengah berbisik di telinga Matt.

Matt mengendus-endus leher Mello. Mello memberi respon berupa desahan tertahan.

"ARGHT!"

Lagi-lagi, ada teriakan yang mengganggu aktifitas mereka. Sekali lagi, pergerakan terhenti.

"Shit!" seru Matt sembari melepas Mello dan bersandar ke dinding toilet. Akalnya kembali normal. Hawa bejadnya berangsur-angsur hilang.

"Arrrght…ssshhhh…." Teriakan dan desahan kenikmatan. Dari arah luar, tapi masih bagian toilet cowok.

"Beib…" kata Mello jail sambil melingkarkan tangan dileher Matt. Tidak memusingkan soal desahan merangsang tadi.

Matt malah kusut. Tidak bersemangat. Dia kecewa. Membuang muka dari Mello. Mello tidak tinggal diam. Berusaha menggerayangi leher Matt dengan hidungnya. Lalu menjadikan bibir Matt sebagai target utama. Matt menggeleng ke kiri dan kanan, menghindari bibir Mello yang minta suap.

"Nnnggghhhh…" lagi-lagi terdengar desahan nikmat menderu.

"Siapa sih itu?!" kata Matt kesal.

"Ayo, beib!" kata Mello manja. Dia makin bergerak sensual.

Matt bergerak tidak nyaman. Akhirnya dia berteriak lantang : "RYUZAKI, RAITO!! DIAM!!!"

Desahan-desahan malah makin berani. Menantang Matt.

Matt mendorong Mello. Meraih gagang pintu. Dia ingin menghantam dua sejoli nista itu.

xxxNistaxxx

HUOOOOOOOO~~~~

NISTA GK?

Yah…nistanya belum keluar. Ini mah masih ecek-ecek. Tapi, "nista" lainnya malah mengancam Rated T jadi M!

Ujung-ujungnya malah nyeritain kemesuman Matt, bukan kenistaan skul. Sama sekali gk mengocok perut. [author kecewa, nyudutin diri di pojokan kamar] Sudahlah…

GImana?gimana?gimana? kecewa?kecewa? pengen gimana ntar di next chap?

RIPYUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~~~~


	2. kau nista sekali beibeh!

Yahuuuuuuuu~

Nyanyi dulu ah sebelum mulai…

_itsuka hikari ni mukau, sakasama no chou…kimi to kami wo kiru, kagami no naka. Jigouchu no nouka, hibiku ashioto. Taezu ame no oto ga, tsuittekuru mama no.. katachi wa mabushii amai hana n naru, doku no mi ni mo naru. Kyou mi ame, ano hitori ma wo sora to sora de tsunagitai no…_

hahhaha ada yang bisa menebak lagu itu? Ntu ringtun hape si Mello lho… ost nya apa cing? Hayo tebak!

Gomenasai buat capter kemaren…gk nista sama sekali. Malah merembet ke rated M. maklum lah…pada dasarnya saya emang mesum hahah XDDDDD mudah-mudahan yang ini nistanya keluar.

Typooooooooo~ di chapie sebelumnya udah diperbaikin. Mudah-mudahan gk da typo di sini. Ok tak?

Soal lama apdet….. hehehe *nyengir selebar mungkin* sibuk skul xp

**Warning** **GAJE** makin meraja rela. Keanehan bahasa jangan ditanya! Udah pasti lebih aneh dari sebelumnya hihihihihi. Tapi kalo ada yang ngerasa gk enak ma bahasa aneh gue, yo ngemeng aja!

**[**Ehm**] summary **: Ada nista di sekolah, tapi 'nista' itu juga ada . 'nista' yang akan terus mendampingi nista. Mereka hidup berdampingan, kan?

Udah gua bilang, gua gk pinter disklaimer-klaimeran. Yo ah, cekedot!

"Nnnggghhhh…" lagi-lagi terdengar desahan nikmat menderu.

"Siapa sih itu?!" kata Matt kesal.

"Ayo, beib!" kata Mello manja setengah berbisik. Dia makin bergerak sensual, menggoyah iman Matt.

Matt bergerak tidak nyaman. Meski hatinya ingin menyambut Mello, tetapi dia tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Ini sekolah, bukan tempat magangnya si Mello (?). Ditambah lagi erangan yang diluar bikin risih. Akhirnya Matt berteriak lantang : "RYUZAKI, RAITO!! DIAM!!!"

Desahan-desahan malah makin berani menantang Matt.

"Fuck!"

Matt mendorong Mello. Meraih gagang pintu. Dia ingin menghantam dua sejoli nista yang membuat dirinya makin horni. Heuheu.

~ NISTA ~®

Chapter 2 : **Kau Nista Sekali, Beibeh!**

By

**Rouri a.k.a Ma'i**

L ngos-ngosan bersama Raito dalam dekapannya. Banjir keringat. Huo~ dan Raito tidak mengenakan kemeja seragam sekolahnya! [Asee~k…] Mata hitam L menangkap bayangan Matt. Matt yang kaku berwajah tomat!

"Kenapa Matt?" Tanya L. "Anak kecil gk boleh liat adegan orang dewasa."

Seolah ada panah yang lurus mengarah padanya, Matt diam membeku. Bernafas pun dia takut. Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh teman sekaligus kakak kelasnya ini?! Berani seklai mereka. Ini sekolah! Apakah mereka tidak normal? Maksudnya, untuk apa ada penggaris saat mereka akan melakukan 'itu'?

"Pe-penggaris, huh?" kata Matt berat.

"Hhe punggung Raito gatel." Kata L menjelaskan. "ih ogah deh kudu ngegaruk punggungnya pake kuku gua yang cantik en bersih. Raito kan jorok! Jarang mandi! Pasti banyak kuman-kuman yang nempel."

"Yang ada, elu tuh! Seharian elu Cuma di kamar, ngadep kompi. Kapan mandinya coba?" kata Raito menyangkal.

Jadi… hmm, Matt bisa menarik kesimpulan dari sini. Ternyata, otak si Matt nya aja yang mesum. Raito dan L Cuma lagi melakukan aktifitas biasa, menggaruk punggung. Hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh diri sendiri. Jadi butuh orang lain untuk melakukan itu.

"Terus Matt, elu kenapa?" kata Raito. Matt malah lirik sana sini, tidak mengerti. Raito kembali berkata "kok baju elu awut-awutan? Elu bokernya kayak gimana di dalem?"

"e-eh?bok..?" kemudian Matt teringat Mello. OMAIGAAA~D!!! "O iya, Lupa!" jerit si Matt tiba-tiba. "Gua kan lagi boker…" buru-buru Matt masuk ke toiletnya lagi dan menutup sekaligus mengkunci pintu.

"Boker aja ada acara lupa. Parah banget deh si Matt"

xxxNistaxxx

"Senin nanti ulum, jadi Ibu mohon jaga kesehatan kalian. Karena tanpa ada kesehatan, sepintar apapun kalian, itu akan menjadi percuma. Terimakasih untuk hari ini, selamat bermalam minggu, _wassalammualaikum wr wb._" Kata Guru pelajaran Sejarah yang segera meninggalkan kelas. Murid-mudir pun langsung menghambur keluar. Yang paling bahagia diantara yang lainnya adalah Mello.

Hari ini, sekolah terasa begitu cepat. Mungkin juga gara-gara masuknya telat. Di aturan harusnya masuk kelas jam 7.15, si Mello malah 10.30. tukang bikin peraturan sendiri tu orang.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, setiap pulang sekolah, Mello, Matt, Raito, dan L gk langsung cekedot pulang ke rumah. Pasti nangkring di kafe sekolah. Entah mau ngapain, yang jelas kalo gk nangkring dulu, terasa gk apdol. Serasa ada yang kurang. Pokoknya kayak gk idup kalo gk nangkring di kafe. Dan siang ini, merupakan siang yang penuh kecanggungan. Ada Raito, L dan Matt. Si Mello mah jangan ditanya. Pasti datang telat. Harus gimana nih Si Matt? Bingungbingungbingung. Inget kejadian di toilet! Otak si Matt mesum sih.

"elu kenapa, Matt?" kata Raito yang duduk di sebelah L.

"Nunggu Mello," jawab Matt asal-asalan sambil memalingkan muka.

"Mello?" Kata L mengulangi. Dahinya mengerut extreme. Buru-buru L menyedot jus strawberry [yang pastinya super duper maniiiiiiiiiiiis banget ampe Raito eneg]. Lantas, hilang lah sudah kerutan di dahi pucat itu. "Bukannya si Mello gk bakalan datang? Kan dia pacaran sama si Misa."

Matt terperengah kaget. Nyaris menggebrak meja dan meninju L kalau pada waktu itu tidak ada Raito. Ape dia bilang? Pacaran sama Misa? Emang dia pikir siapa? So' tau masalah cinteh orang laen. Si Mello kan udah jadi pacar sah Matt dari es em pe. Sekarang si L ngemeng seeneng-enengnye die! Si Raito selingkuh, baru nyaho siah!

"Misa kan baru es em pe?!" bantah Matt yang jelas-jelas gk terima pernyataan L

"lha? Terus kenapa? Masalah gitu? Mau pacaran ama si near yang baru borojol juga gk ape-ape kan?" kata L menantang amarah Matt. Sementara itu, Raito dengan santai menyeruput moccacino dinginnya.

Matt berdiri gusar. Melempar pandangan minta tolong pada Raito. Namun,yang diminta malah membuang pandangan.

"Masa sih?!" Matt tetep menunjukkan wajah 2009 ketidak percayaan.

L mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Cukup. Itu sudah cukup membuat Matt untuk pergi dari kafe dan menemui Mello yang entah ada dimana. Dia palingkan muka dan berlalu pergi.

Padahal udah keren-keren cara minggat dari kafe, eh si Matt balik lagi pake tampang bego.

"Mel-Mello dimana, ya?" tanyanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Gk lupa cengiran yang ikut nempel di bibir.

L mengerlingkan mata dan menjawab ogah-ogahan "Depan gerbang"

Yoyay cekedot! Tanpa pake sen kiri atau kanan, Matt tancap gas menuju gerbang. Pas di jalan, ketemu sama guru yang ajiiiiiiiiii~b rese minta ampun!

"MAAA~TT!" Panggil guru itu nyaring. Senyaring-nyaringnya tiang listrik yang dipukul. Lantaran kenapa? Si Matt lewat di depan itu guru tanpa salaman atau apa-apa. Gk sopan gitu deh…

Matt menginjak kopling, mengalihkan perseneling [halah..] sedikit menekan gas dan mundur.

"Iya, Pak?"

"Kamu, remid matematika!"

"Yah… Pak, ulumnya aja senin besok"

"Ulangan harian kamu yang diremid! Sekarang, ikut bapak dulu ke BK."

Anjriit… sial banget si Matt. Guru yang satu ini emang rese. Guru yang telah menodai buku poin Mello dengan pelanggaran 10 C alias tidak mengerjakan tugas piket. Sekaligus guru yang paling getol masukin murid ke BK. Guru yang paling doyan jogged. Namanya hampir sama kayak nama panjang Matt, alias MAMAT! Yep, Mamat!

xxxNistaxxx

Ruang BK 13.15 WIB

Matt diceramahin abis-abisan. Kenapa? Soalnya si Matt telah melakukan tindak pengakumulasian terhadap poin negative. Emang pinter ni anak kalau udah menghadapi soal tipu-menipu. Di buku poin, memang Cuma ada 10 poin negative. Tapi ternyata eh ternyata, poin negative aslinya itu udah lebih dari 50. Tiap mau _go_ 30 poin negative alias poin puncak untuk memanggil ortu, si Matt beli buku poin yang baru. Nah, kan kosong lagi. Hahahaah [kerjaan sehari-hari gua]

Si Matt keluar dari ruang BK dengan wajah lunglai. Bukan lunglai sehabis diceramahin tadi, tapi gara-gara Mello. M-E-L-L-O!

Pulang pun mau ngapain. Pihak sekolah pasti udah nelepon ke orang-orang rumah. Niscaya, di rumah gk bisa maen game seperti biasa. Maka Matt memutuskan untuk nangkring di depan ruang multimedia. Dimana ada pohon-pohon rindang yang tumbuh. Membuat terasnya teduh dan sejuk. Apalagi kalau bawa laptop. Langsung bisa hot spot-an deh… kalau laptop lobet, gampang! Di depan multimed ada banyak colokan listrik. Hehehe dasar sekolah RSBI! Sayanngnya, Matt gk bawa laptop. Maka, alternative dari laptop adalah… HAPE! Yep!

Mau kah anda-anda sekalian tahu hape jenis apa yang dimiliki Matt??? Hohoho tebak aja sendiri. Takut jadi aib author kalau disebutin.

OL ep be deh tu anak. Apdet status!

Matty Luppy Melly

Status : Elu dimana, beibeh?? Gua matek dimakan si Mamat!

Bales-bales wall. Like stat orang, komen-komen, buka-buka notipikesen, dan RELOAD PAGE!

HURAAAAA~! Si Mellow ngewall!

**Gembel dari Istana Negara** : hihihi, pasti elu ol di deket multimed. Pake hape bejad elu. XDDD tungguin gua ya!

**Comment. Like. Wall to wall. **

Maka langsung saja Matt tidak menahan gelora yang menggebu-gebu. Dia langsung berjoged ria. Mello memilih bertemu dengannya dari pada dengan Misa. Benar kah? Benarkah? Terkadang Matt goyang ala inul, terkadang angguk-angguk kepala ala rocker sedeng bin gelo. Dan pada detik itu…

"Ma…matt?"

Matt diam bak mayat yang udah lama mati tapi belum dikubur-kubur juga. Membeku pada posisi goyang Inul.

"El..eluhh?????"

Untung gk ada Raito, si Gembel No Satu. Kalau ada, pasti dia bakal ngejepret pose memalukan ini dan mempublikasikannya ke umum!

"eh, Mello…" kata Matt sembari senyum-senyum malu. Kayak om-om yang baru beres makan mie ayam. Takut ada sayur ijo yang nempel di gigi.

"Lagi ngapain lu?" Tanya Mello yang sedikit dongol ngeliat si Matt. Sinting ya si Matt?

Ho~ pengen hilang ingatan aja tuh si Matt. malu! Sumpah…di depan pacar elu sendiri kayak gitu? Padahal biasanya si Matt suka bergaya cool. COOL!

"Ehehehe.."

Hanya cengiran yang mampu dikeluarkan

xxxNistaxxx

'Malam ini malam terakhir bagi kita, untuk mencurahkan rasa rindu di dada [jeng..jeng..jejeng] esok kita akan berpisaah aa~…'

Terdengar alunan lagu dangdut dari radio tetangga sebelah.

Malam minggu memang malam bebas. Orang-orang bisa asyik dangdutan ampe semalam suntuk. Tapi nggk buat para pelajar. Ulum, nyonya-nyonya! Mana bisa malam mingguan kalo seninnya ulum?? ARGHT!

Apalah artinya ulum kalau elu udah punya pekerjaan menetap sebagai detektif internasional! L dan Raito. yap!

**TING…TONG**!

Ya…begitulah kira-kira bunyi bel rumahnya L. Tak lama, pintu megah yang gede nya bukan main, terbuka juga. Di balik pintu itu ada sebuah wajah tua berambut putih. Nampak familiar.

"Eh, abang Raito. Monggo masuk!" katanya ramah "Raden L sudah menunggu dari sejam yang lalu." Logatnya udah ketahuan apa? Yep, LOGAT JAWA MEDOK.

Tanpa babibu ini itu, Raito cekedot masuk. Si Bapak berambut putih [baca : Watari] agak batuk-batuk. Raito Cuma mengangguk memberi hormat. Sebenernya, alasan Watari batuk itu bukan karena umurnya yang udah bangkotan ato mengidam penyakit ABeCe eh TeBeCe, tapi nahan ketawa gara-gara ngeliat dandanan si Gembel No Satu. Mau tau dandanannya kayak gimana? Hahaahaha gua sendiri yang ngetiknya pengen ngakak. Mulai dari sepatu. Ajiiiii~b sepatunya item mengkilat kayak gigi emas. Sepatu buat lomba paskib. Tau kan? Tau kan? Celana panjang warna item. Rapih banget. Kemeja putih garis-garis dipadu sama blazer corak belah ketupat warna biru tua sama merah. Rambutnya mengkilat gk kalah sama sepatunya. Pasti udah di kasih minyak deh tu rambut. Sumpah, keliatan lengket. Dan lagi tu rambut keliatan banget bekas sisirannya. Singkatnya buat yang ngerti bahasa Sunda, ntu tuh rambut 'KULIMIS'. Hahahahah gua guling-guling dikamar ngebayangin si Raito kayak gitu.

Raito tengok kiri-kanan. Ruangan tengah rumah L luas banget. Di pake maen futsal kayaknya bisa deh. Walo udah sering banget ke rumah L, tetep aja Raito masih pusing nyari toilet dan sempet kesasar berkali-kali.

Buat apa sih elu punya IQ tinggi kalao gk di pake. Setelah pengalaman kesasar yang kesekian puluh kalinya, Raito akhirnya bikin peta rumah L. PETA BESERTA KOMPAS. Itu lah yang dibawa Raito pada malam minggu di rumah L. Bukannya bunga ato tektek bengek lainnya.

Mulai lah Raito membuka lipatan kertas peta [baca : PARIRIMBON]. Sementara Watari dengan tidak sopannya meninggalkan Raito tanpa mempersilahkan masuk atau menawari minum atau memanggil L atau…sudahlah. Namanya juga udah tua.

"utara….2 meter..umm..ok."

Raito mencari titik koordinat keberaadaan L. Tentu dengan ratusan kemungkinan.

Sudah cukup tentang sekilas mamingan antara pasangan Raito dan L, kita ke Matt dan Mello. Pasangan yang gk bisa mamingan.

Mello sibuk nyari kartu peserta ulum di meja belajarnya yang….maigosh….berantakan bukan main. Apakah kalian tahu bagaimana jika kartu peserta itu hilang? Maka dunia ini seakan tamat! Diceramahin sama Bu Nurida alias guru pemenang penghargaan Guru Tercerewet tahun 2009. Udah gitu dipelototin sama Mamat Suramat dan niscaya matematik elu kacau. Pasti waktu ngisi LJK berkurang gara-gara elu kudu ngadep TU yang emang rada nyusahin. Makanya, ampe ke kolong kasur aja di kubek-kubek. Malam-malam gini coba?! Bahkan sms dari Matt aja gk di bales. Lupa sama Fb, chatting, dan segala yang berhubungan dengan internet. Halah…nyeritain si Mello mah gk bakalan ada habisnya. Mari beralih ke Matt sementara Mello lagi nyari kartu peserta.

"MAAAATT!!!"

Pasti setiap malam tak akan dilewatkan oleh raungan maha dahsyat nan menggemparkan dunia pertetanggaan. [lebay] Enyaknya Matt ngamuk begitu tahu si Matt di panggil ke BK. Matt emang LUMAYAN pinter, tapi kepintarannya itu malah dipake buat yang gk bener. Sialan kan tu anak. Bikin malu keluarga. Matt sendiri gk ambil pusing soal itu. Toh, dia tinggal bawa laptop, hape, PSP, kamera digital, handy cam, senter ke atap rumah [alias genteng]. Nah dia bisa maen-maen sepuasnya diatas situ. Dan karena dia itu pinter dalam hal kecurangan, dia bisa ngambil listrik secara gratis [yang pasti illegal] lewat tiang listrik yang ada di pinggir rumahnya. Hohohohoho nikmatnya dunia ini. Kebetulan malam lagi berbintang. Bener-bener enak hidup itu.

Facebook

Beranda

**Mamh Luph Paph **Cosu gua ancooor DDDX . **sekitar 5 menit yang lalu**

Xxxxx

Xxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxx

**Rouri Nokomori Maiko **woy! Siapa yang punya pulsa??? Gua super miskin nih! ! ! XDDDD **sekitar 5 menit yang lalu**

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Pocong Ngacleng **CURCOL DONG! BETE ANJ-PIIIP- **6 menit yang lalu**

Xxxxxxxx

**Kambing kejebur Got **ADA YANG LIAT KARTU PESERTA GUA KAGK???? D8 **sekitar 10 menit yang lalu**

Matt mengerutkan kening. Kemudian dia mengklik nama 'Kambing Kejebur Got' .

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut dari kamar tetangga sebelah di lantai 2. Matt memutar kepalanya kea rah kamar yang berlampu kuning itu. Terlihat siluet kepala yang keluar dari jendela. Nampak kesusahan. Rupanya dia berusaha ke beranda tanpa melewati pintu.

"Che! bego! Pencuri, ya?" gumam Matt kurang jelas. Tetapi kemudian Matt terpaku lagi ke layar laptop. Cengar cengir gaje ngeliat poto Mello yang….aiiiihh~ gk tahan pokoknya deh! Mello yang lagi berpose manyun. Matanya bulat, rambutnya dikuncir satu di kanan atas. Kancing kedua setelah kerah terbuka. Kerahnya melipat tidak rapih. Menampakkan leher Mello yang putih mulus. Sebelah tangan Mello terangkat, mengacungkan 5 jari ke depan. Tangan yang satunya lagi memegang dada. Oh…Mello memang pinter bikin gaya sensual, pikir Matt.

"Ugh!" Matt berteriak tertekan. Ada sesuatu yang menekan di bawah laptopnya. Matt menaruh laptop ke sampingnya pelan-pelan. Kemudian dia menutup bagian di bawahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Seolah sedang sakit perut, Matt meringkuk. Menormalkan kembali tekanan yang dibawah.

"Aduh….kenapa jadi gini sih? Masa lagi di atap aja ada acara…" Matt berhenti bergumam. Mencoba releks.

"MAAAAAAAAA~TT!!!!"

Matt mendesah pasrah mendengar teriakan khas Mello. Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia malah datang? Cari masalah tu orang. Bisa hancur ini atap. Matt makin kacau. Dia tidak bisa menahan tekanannya. Itu terlalu berat. Apalagi setelah mendengar teriakan tadi, malah menaikkan tekanan. OMAIGAAAAD!!

"MAATT!!!... MATT!... MATTY!... MAMAT!.... TOMAAT!!... MAMAT BIN ATANG! WOY! MAAATT! !"

Mello tak menyerah walau penduduk sekitar sudah melemparinya dengan berbagai macam sampah bak si Mello kucing berisik. Dia menerjang segala rintangan. Terus berteriak demi Matt. Mau tak mau, Matt mendongakkan kepala.

"Oh, ternyata si Mello, bukan pencuri." Pikir Matt saat melihat ke beranda yang tadi dia lihat.

Ehm, bagi para pembaca yang lemot dan telmi biar saya jelaskan lebih rinci. [di gebukin pembaca]. Gini lho, rumah Matt sama Mello tuh bersebelahan kayak rumah di perumahan. Bener-bener gk ada jarak pemisahan diantara rumah mereka. Rumah Mello tingkat, tapi Matt nggk.

"Apa, huh?!" seru Matt

Mello melompati pagar beranda. Menghampiri Matt yang sedang berposisi aneh.

"MATTMATTMATTMATTMATT!!!!" serunya panic, sukses membuat seseorang melempar tong sampah ke kepala Mello dan KENA!

"FUCK!" Mello balik melempar tong sampah. Tanpa di ketahui, ada serangan balik. Dan terjadilah perang lempar sampah. Mello kalah 2 point, sementara itu peluru sampah terus berjatuhan. Diantaranya ada kulit pisang, pembalut (cuih!), dan sisa makan Mello tadi pagi.

Halaaaah…kembali ke cerita!

Mello jongkok di depan Matt. Kepalanya sedikit miring. Aneh meperhatikan Matt.

"Elu kenape?"

Matt tidak berani menjawab. Mello adalah makhluk ternista yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan bagi Matt. Setiap inci dari Mello merupakan godaan bagi Matt. Suaranya saja sudah menusuk kea lam sukma. Bukan ke gendang telinga lagi! Tekanan semakin kencang, tidak kuasa untuk ditahan. Matt menggeram kesusahan.

"E-elu kenape sih Matt?" Mello menaikkan kedua alisnya. _'Dasar psikopat kali ya? Kok si Matt tiduran di atap sih?' _pikir Mello singkat.

"Ya udah kalo elu gk mau ngasih tau gua. Gua Cuma mau nanya, elu liat kartu peserta ulum gua nggk?"

Matt menggelengkan kepala. Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Mello, tapi berusaha menghilangkan segala pikiran dari Mello. Terutama berusaha tidak mendengarkan suara Mello.

"Oh, gk liat. Ya udah…" Mello kembali berdiri. Belum sempat melangkah, tiba-tiba Matt menarik tangan Mello sampai Mello kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh menimpa Matt.

Mereka berdua sempat tegang karena atap yang memang tidak rata dan licin membuat tergelincir dan berkemungkinan mereka bisa jatuh. Ternyata saya (?) berkehendak lain, tanpa sengaja bibir Mello membentur leher Matt! Walau Cuma benturan, kalau keadaan si Matt yang emang lagi kayak gitu, ya apa boleh buat…. Itu namanya bukan tidak sengaja bagi seorang Matt (pada waktu ini). Melainkan sebuah pancingan luar biasa nista. Emang sih gk tau tempat, toh atap kok yang mendukung.

"Eh, Matt!" seru Mello yang kaget dibuat-buat. Sejujjurnya, Mello salting banget begitu sadar tangannya ada dalam genggaman Matt.

"E-e-elu sak-sakit?" Tanya Matt sedikit terbata-bata. Dirasakan olehnya tangan Mello yang memng dingin. Hmm, efek dari salting kali tuh.

"Elu kali yang salting" sangkal Mello yang keceplosan. Entah giman deh. Pikiran Si Mello dipenuhi rasa takut akan terbongkarnya salting oleh Matt. Eeeh ujung-ujungnya dia sendiri yang ngebongkar.

"Salting?" gumam Matt.

"Emm," mata Mello berputar-putar. Sangat menandakan kalau dia sedang salting, jika pada waktu itu adalah siang, pasti terlihat jelas pipi merah tomatnya. "Aduh!" tiba-tiba dia mengaduh kesakitan. "Kaki gua sakiiiit. Kayaknya keseleo deh.."

Wah..wah..wah.. apa si Mello gk tau kalau yang dibuatnya itu adalh kesalahn besar? Si Matt lagi.. 'ehm', terus malah ngedenger suara rintihan . Haaahhh…gimana ujungnya nih?

Malam minggu yang sangat sangat sangat nista. L heboh dengan dandanan Raito yang super duper amit-amit culunnya gk ketulungan. Matt yang makin menjadi-jadi dalam umur menuju dewasa dan Mello yang terlalu polos atau malah terlihat bodoh dihadapan Matt. Bagaimana mereka bisa menyelesaikan ulum dengan tenang? Standar nilanya aja udah tinggi banget. Bisakah Matt konsen kepada ulum jika ternyata disebelah atau didepan meja ujiannya adalah Mello? Bagaimana dengan mamingan RaitoXL yang heboh? Ha-ha-ha . author udah mulai kehabisan ide. Tapi selanjutnya gua pengen cerita yang mengocok perut.

Si yu egen!!!

Jaa matta ne!

Ripyu n tunggu chap selanjutnya!

XxxNistaxxx

O-M-A-K-E-O-M-A-I-G-O-D-!

**Title : Lupa**

**Rate : T++**

**Omake from Nista by Rouri**

**WARNING EFEK SAMPING!!!**

**Sebelum membaca omake dibawah ini sebaiknya anda pertimbangkan lebih dulu. Ini bukan sembarang omake. Tapi omake yang bisa membuat anda mimisan 7 minggu 7 tahun. Saya emang salah naroh omake rate T+++ di penpik rate T. Pokoknya elu pada yang gk sanggup en belum waktunya, harap JANGAN BACA!!!**

**Dapat menyebabkan kejang-kejang dan gila mendadak**

Saat Matt kembali ke toilet, dia menemukan Mello yang terkulai lemas tak berdaya, duduk di kloset. Matt agaknya kebingungan. Ya bagaimana tidak jika melihat kondisi Mello yang memprihatinkan seperti itu?

"kau kenapa?" tanyanya sembari membenarkan posisi duduk Mello.

Mello nampak tak sanggup berbicara. Matanya lirik sana-sini seakan engsel pemutarnya rusak. Jatuhlah tubuh lemah itu dalam pelukan Matt. Kepala Mello tertidur nyaman di leher Matt.

"Kau jahat…" bisik Mello susah payah.

Matt tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya? Mello marah gara-gara Matt kabur di waktu yang tidak tepat, masa?

Matt melepas pelukannya sendiri. Melihat bagaiman wajah Mello.

"Mell?"

HAP!

Dalam gerakan gesit, Mello melahap bibir Matt. Membuat Matt terdorong dan menabrak pintu. Tangannya lincah menggerayangi tubuh Matt. Matt sedikit tersedak akibat ulah kenakalan Mello. Setiap kali Mello menyentuh bagian paha, Matt selalu saja mengejang. Rupanya Mello ingin disentuh, bukan menyentuh. Maka diraih olehnya tangan Matt. Membimbing tangan itu ke sekujur tubuhnya sendiri lalu piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip dan piiiiiiiiiiiiiiip piip piiiiiiip *** ******************************************************** ****** ******** ******** ***** ***** ******** piiiiip bib biiiiiiiiiiib **(FULL SENSOR)**

Hahaha dari awal gua gk niat bikin es teh lemon anget. Heheheh sori aja buat pembaca yang ngerasa dijailin.

RIPYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


End file.
